


Siri, llama a papá

by princerumati



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princerumati/pseuds/princerumati
Summary: La manada está reunida y el secreto se revela.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Everyone, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Siri, llama a papá

La manada está reunida debatiendo sobre el nuevo monstruo de la semana que ha atacado indiscriminadamente en el bosque robando órganos vitales de sus víctimas.

Chris Argent y el humano hiperactivo miran el mapa de Beacon Hills, marcando los puntos en donde el ser sobrenatural ha matado. Derek y Scott hacen una guerra fría de miradas carmesí, diciendo “Soy el alfa aquí” cada vez que se dirigen la vista.

Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Lydia, Allison y Jackson aprendieron a evadir eso, centrándose en el problema en cuestión. La pelirroja siendo la voz cantante, dando ideas de lo que podría ser el monstruo mientras ojea el bestiario. Stiles Stilinski le responde cuando cree que la bestia no es la correcta.

Peter Hale solamente se queda en las escaleras, observando de lejos y dando su opinión cuando lo ve necesario.

Ninguno de ellos parece llegar a nada y los gruñidos de los dos alfas parecen ir en aumento con el pasar de los minutos.

El adolescente de cabellos castaños piensa en llamar a su padre, el sheriff, cuando piensa que necesita un poco más de información sobre las escenas del crimen.

— ¡Silencio!— vocifera el chico de dieciséis años. — Tengo que llamar a mi papá— explica y poco a poco la sala entra en murmullos bajos. —Siri, llama a papá— habla, su celular se encuentra en la mesa, lejos de donde Chris y Stiles tienen metidas sus narices.

— ¿Cuál de todos?— responde la voz de su iPhone.

El barullo que hace la manada desaparece al escuchar la voz de la IA.

—S- Sólo a papá— balbucea el menor.

— Llamando a Papi...— antes de que Siri pudiera terminar su sentencia, rápidamente el adolescente cierra la distancia entre su teléfono y él, agarrándolo en sus manos y apagando el dispositivo.

Scott mira hacia su amigo con sorpresa. —¿Tienes más de un padre?— Stiles se sonroja y su foco de atención cambia hacia sus pies profundamente mortificado.

A su vez, tres hombres sonríen con arrogancia y orgullo.

— Hermano, realmente no quieres saber eso— susurra pero es captado por el sensible oído de los lobos.

Los orbes de Scott cambian a rojo en un segundo cuando procesa lo dicho por el castaño. —¿Qué?— su voz es un gruñido. — ¿A qué demonios te refieres?

Stiles sabe que lo arruinó y prefiere cerrar su maldita boca.

Peter Hale se pone de pie, caminando hacia su amante con pasos altaneros. — Se refiere a que yo soy su Papi— coloca un brazo alrededor de la cintura sobre el menor, acercándolo a su costado, sonriendo como un lobo que se ha llevado el premio gordo.

Un silencio mortal cae en la sala del loft.

Stiles se encoge en si mismo, queriendo que la tierra lo tragara.

Una risa seca se abre paso en la sala. — Eso es gracioso...— comienza Chris Argent, su tono es claramente iracundo. —... porque hasta hace tres días, Stiles estaba gimiendo que yo era su “papi”.

La sonrisa de Peter se congela.

Un jadeo de desconcierto escapa de los labios de Allison que mira boquiabierta a su padre, incapaz de enfocar su vista en Stiles. _Stiles_ , el niño con el que su papá se acuesta.

Ahora todas las miradas están en el chico que no puede levantar su vista. Los ojos de Peter penetran en el costado de su rostro, queriendo una explicación.

El rugido rompe con la tensión, todos miran hacia Derek en su forma beta contemplando a Stiles con furia. — ¡Él es mío!— gruñe.

Stiles carraspea aún más incómodo, Peter pasa una mano por su propio rostro, masajeando sus sienes. — Adivinaré, querido sobrino, también te acostaste con Stiles— su tono es seguro, no duda de su suposición. — ¿Stiles?— pregunta al chico que todavía está en sus brazos.

El adolescente asiente. Derek cierra la distancia y coge a Stiles en sus brazos.

Un vaso se rompe, volviendo a cambiar el eje de interés. Jackson Whittemore parece sorprendido y dolido.

Lydia Martin solo tiene que verlo una vez para entender lo que sucedió. —... Es por él que ya no quieres volver conmigo— ella mira hacia su ex novio con un poco de angustia, Jackson ni siquiera le devuelve el gesto, sus ojos sólo pueden ver a Stiles.

Stiles que nunca fue suyo.

— Oh por Dios— se queja Peter, el único que mantiene la calma. Derek se frota contra Stiles queriendo marcarlo con su aroma. Chris ni siquiera se atreve a enfrentar a su hija que lo mira insistente, queriendo una explicación. Jackson se ve como un perro apaleado.

Isaac suelta un quejido bajo y Peter ya sabe lo que ocurrirá.

—Levante la mano quién se acostó con Stiles recientemente...— llama la atención de todos, los presentes se observan los unos a los otros. — Y más de una vez.

Chris Argent es el primero en aceptar aquello, Isaac le sigue un segundo después.

Jackson lo hace después de un momento, Lydia mira hacia sus pies decidiendo mantener su dignidad por sobre el dolor en su corazón. Resiente un poco a Stiles pero no culpa a Jackson de seguir adelante cuando fue ella quién le cortó.

Derek está demasiado ocupado marcando a su chico problema.

Vernon Boyd sorpresivamente levanta la mano. Erica sonríe, encantada con toda la situación, bastante sorprendida por el drama adolescente de Stiles.

Peter asiente. — ¿Eso es todo?— sus ojos claros preguntan a Stiles. El menor no le responde. —¿Scott?

—¡¿Scott?!— la voz indignada de Allison le reclaman a su ex novio. — ¡Esto es jodidamente increíble!— exclama. — ¡Mi padre y mi ex follandose a la misma perra!— sin decir nada más, ella se va del loft. Lydia va tras ella.

Scott no dice nada cuando la ve irse del lugar, su lobo parece haberlo abandonado, su olor es agrio remarcando su estado emocional que es una mezcla de culpa y dolor.

Erica se va de la habitación, sabiendo que ya no es bienvenida en la conversación.

—Stiles, cariño, te importaría explicar esto— el lobo mayor dice. —¿Cómo es que te acostaste con toda una manada y un cazador sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta?

—Primero que nada, quiero aclarar que creí que todos éramos amigos sexuales— el menor levanta sus manos en señal de rendición. —Todos ustedes siempre me llamaban para follar y yo también...— sus orbes de color whisky ven hacia todos los presentes. — En especial tu, Peter, dijiste que sin etiquetas o compromisos y así fue.

Peter frunce el ceño buscando en sus recuerdos y su rostro se deforma un poco cuando recuerda. Niega con su cabeza, queriendo cambiar el tema. — Dime, ¿cómo es que nadie se dió cuenta de que follaste con lobos?

— Baño, perfume y, a veces, condones— no parece para nada afectado sobre la situación que se creó, es más, parece tranquilo y sin remordimientos. 

— ¿Cómo fue con cada uno?

— Jodidamente caliente e increíble, sin duda los mejores orgasmos destruye neuronas que pude tener— responde sin ningún filtro en su boca aunque sus mejillas se sonrojan y un leve rastro de excitación exuda de su cuerpo.

— No me refería a eso, cariño— dice con diversión y lujuria, mirando a su pequeño amante.

— Oh...Oh, oh, te referías a cómo empezó, ah, bueno...— se ríe incomodo.— Contigo, ya sabes, dijiste que querías enseñarme sobre el sexo...— Peter recuerda haber dicho aquello como una excusa.— Con Scott siempre nos dimos una pequeña ayuda con la mano antes de conocerlos a ustedes así que cuando se sintió deprimido porque Allison lo dejó por ser un hombre lobo, lo ayude un poco para que olvidará el dolor...— no mira hacia Scott, concentrándose en los ojos lobunos de el Hale mayor. — Con Jackson también fue así, deprimido por Lydia, mi persona muy ebria y caliente, sólo sucedió y nos gustó...— Jackson intenta acercarse a él pero Derek le gruñe para que no lo haga. — Con Derek fue una discusión que se convirtió en algo mucho más carnal...— su tío podía entender aquello, iba con la personalidad de ambos. — Boyd, um, bueno, mucha luna y llegando a mi habitación— su pie se mueve en el piso, avergonzado y nervioso. — Isaac tenía pesadillas y dormía conmigo alguna veces, encontramos una solución para alejar los malos sueños— una risa ansiosa escapa de sus labios. — Y ya— hace un aspavientos con sus brazos.

Peter arquea una ceja. — ¿y Chris?

— Realmente no quieres saber eso— responden ambos, compartiendo una breve mirada de complicidad.

— Vuelvo a decir, ninguno dijo que querían algo serio— repite Stiles.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te veías con alguien más?— el cazador pregunta.

— Porque no quería saber si ustedes tenían a alguien más— se encogió de hombros y el silencio volvió a caer en la sala. Todos podían entender esa línea de pensamiento. 

Los amantes de Stiles se vieron los unos a los otros, a excepción de Derek que parecía querer enterrar la realidad en el cuello del adolescente.

—¿Qué harán?— preguntó el hombre lobo. — Por mi parte, yo planeo conquistar a este niño— se encogió de hombros. — Y sería genial si pudieran salir de la carrera.

No falta decir que Derek no estaba de acuerdo, el gruñido era evidente.

Bueno, tampoco parecían estarlo los demás.

— Mierda— maldijo Peter, suspirando segundos después para mirar a Stiles que se veía incómodo con la situación.

—¿Qué harás, niño?— le preguntó, el menor le envió miradas nerviosas.

— Um, bueno, yo... ¿Disfrutar mientras pueda?

Oh, bueno, eso sin duda era una maldita respuesta... Fue como tirar una bomba en la sala.


End file.
